theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Cauldron
The Golden Cauldron is the ninth episode of Weirdsister College. It was preceded by The Seventh Sense, and followed by Good Friends. The students celebrate the founders day of the College. The witches take on the wizards at the Agony games. Who will win? Hobbes is back to his old tricks. And he and Ethel clash. Is this the end of their friendship? Synopsis The women of Weirdsister College are attending a ceremony outside in the courtyard, chanting and looking up at two figures of a man and a woman – a golden cauldron appears over a fire. They walk through the corridors, Deirdre Swoop leading the way holding the cauldron. They come into the Hall and Swoop voices a speech to much applause from the girls, about how the Lord Shortshanks is vanquished and now women shall come from all over the world to learn the art of witchcraft. Ben is working in Misery's, when Milly walks in and starts telling him about the Founder's Day ceremony. Ben isn't interested, he just wants to stick to normality. Back in the college, Tim and Azmat ask Deirdre Swoop why there were no wizards at the Founders' Day Ceremony. They think that wizards should be equally represented in everything. Swoop directs their attention to a notice she just pinned up on a board – they can take part in The Agonies, the college games. She explains the games. They ask why it's called the Agonies, she tells them that they will see. There is a huge explosion throughout the college, and the Beetle rushes to Hobbes' room, but when she gets there she finds him calmly sat on a chair with a book. He says he hasn't been practicing any magic. The Beetle leaves, and a very mucky Ethel crawls out from under the sofa. Ethel's cauldrons keep on blowing up – Hobbes is trying to make a potion to protect his room from the Beetle's magic, so he can do whatever he likes in there. Ethel tells him that they would need something as powerful as the Golden Cauldron. Hobbes wants to get hold of it, and determines to steal it. Cas is trying to reassure Milly about Ben, and how he'll come round to the idea of her being a witch. Ethel enters the room, and Cas suggests entering at team for the Agonies. Ethel isn't interested. Deirdre runs in, and Milly asks her if she'd like to be on their Agonies team, she accepts. At the Games, they are playing Cannon Ball Squash. Next up is Deirdre's team versus Tim and Azmat's team – the witches win! The Purple Cats are leading the games! That night, Hobbes and Ethel are trying to steal the cauldron – when the protective gate appears to trap Hobbes, Ethel has to tap a stone to stop the gate. They rush into the room, and Hobbes picks up the cauldron, but as soon as he does so, the cauldron loses it's magic. He tries a spell, but it makes a loud noise and they have to leave before they are caught. Hobbes reads the inscription "From conquest only shall ye gain power." Hobbes realises that he'll have to enter a team for the Agonies and win. Hobbes takes over as Captain of Tim and Azmat's team. The next Agony is the one that Deirdre Swoop is best at. Hobbes walks into his room to find Ethel making a potion – he tells her that she shouldn't be in there, and she isn't strong enough to handle powerful magic. Ethel walks out in disgust. Milly and Cas despair as Deirdre won't play; she just sits there saying she's useless, and so they ask Ethel to play instead. Surprisingly, she accepts, to try and beat Hobbes. Both teams, at the next Agony, make substitutions – Hobbes in the wizards team, Ethel in the place of the unwell Swoop. They begin to play a game that looks like chess. The wizards win this one, and they are in the lead. The witches realise that they need Deirdre. Hobbes comes into Misery's, and sits down at Ethel's table. He tries to persuade her to throw the Agonies and deliberately lose. She accepts and leaves to do some "losing practice." Cas and Milly are talking to Swoop, who is constantly saying that she is useless. Ethel turns up and tells the girls about how Hobbes asked her to throw the match. She isn't going to. They enlist the help of Dr Wendle to help them find out what's wrong with Deirdre. Dr Wendle tells them that it is a Double Doubting Spell, and it can't be removed, Swoop has to break out of it herself. Milly is working at the café with Ben, and he tells her that he'd like to try being friends, and she promises to leave him alone with magic. Swoop comes into the café, and Milly has an idea to break the spell. Meanwhile, Hobbes tells Tim and Azmat that there is no way that the witches can win. Milly gets Ben to walk over to Deirdre and spill soup all down her, which he does - she doesn't respond. Milly casts a spell to cause chaos in the café, and Ben can't cope with it. Eventually Swoop comes to her senses and breaks the spell, and sorts everything out. Milly does a spell to clear the café for a worried Ben. They leave to go to the final of the Agonies. The wizards are winning, and the witches have one ball left – they need a strike to win. It is Ethel's turn, and she is about to shoot, when Milly comes in with Deirdre. The wizards are shocked to find her back, and she shoots. She gets the strike, and the witches win the Agonies!! Hobbes comes in to Ethel's room to find her polishing the cauldron – she can touch it and the power still remains. Hobbes suggests that they take it to his room to make the potion, Ethel refuses. Hobbes tells her that she is on her own now and he won't forget this betrayal…and neither will she. Trivia *Dr Andy Starfinder does not appear in this episode. *The First agony is Cannon Ball Squash. *The second agony is played on a mini chessboard in which two of the team members are the pieces, when two opposing members meet, they have to use magic to topple their opponent off their platform. In this one Ethel and Hobbes are the ones who move the pieces, Tim defeats Cas and Azmat defeats Millie. *The final agony is like ten-pin bowling with obstacles between the pins and the player. The player has to roll the ball, navigate the obtacles and knock down as many pins as possible. The girls require a strike to win in their last go, and Dierdre Swoop obliges! Category:Weirdsister College